Security officer Jaune
by Thatnamebro
Summary: Jaune was hopeless at providing security. Which is why fate would have it that Jaune's forged transcripts allow him to not become a student as intended, but instead, the new security officer at Beacon. They illustrated that of a seasoned hunter proficient in handling conflicts with minimal casualties opting now for a quieter and more secure life. Oh boy.


Jaune was screwed. He was going straight to hell for this. Actually scratch that, his more immediate concern was on going straight to jail for this. He was too young and good looking for jail, he thought frantically and he'd heard stories. Stories involving soap and bending over. Lord Monty, he'd been here one day and already committed fraud.

He had thought this was such an incredible opportunity. Beacon Academy was one of the most prestigious academies too, often honing students on to becoming successful and not to mention lucrative hunters. If he could get in, then finally he would be the pilot of his own destiny. A victim no more.

Ever since he was young, he had wanted to become a hunter to help those in need. The problem was that's all it was, a dream. Instead, he had wasted his youth sitting around playing video games and cramming assignments in at the last minute. He hadn't even made it to Signal either. It was as if the whole world was conspiring against him, stopping him from achieving his dream.

It's not like he wasn't diligent enough to get into Signal. He'd trained every day after school for one hour a day and increased it to five hours after school, one year before the entrance exam for Signal. He just hadn't started early enough he mused. Besides, how was to compete with applicants who'd trained their whole life to become Grimm hunters. Despite the crippling blow to his self-esteem, he continued to drive himself forward. Every day he practiced and every day he read at the library. On Grimm, Aura, fighting techniques, you name. Heck, it was no way near enough, but it was as good as a substitute as he could make it.

When Beacon finally opened its doors to applicants all over Remnant, Jaune didn't even waste time to ponder the ramifications of defrauding such a reputable Academy. He had swindled a student position right from under their noses. Or so he had thought.

Ever since he was a kid, Jaune's parents would give him a handful of lien for making his bed and for keeping his room tidy. Until eventually that small handful turned into a couple of hundred lien. This was lien well saved as he searched all of Vale for an expert forger. It was not easy, not to mention illegal. Until by chance one day, he happened upon a web forum discussing a well-known forger in Vale. Jaune got them talking and they said to contact a guy called Roman Torchwick who could set him up.

Jaune did just that. Heck it had cost him all his lien, but the transcripts illustrated a remarkable, but a believable history of a hunter and his exploits, formerly from the now defunct combat school in Mantle. What better lie than one that no one could disprove? Seeing as how Mantle along with everything in it had become overrun with Grimm.

He was so self-assured that he had finally got one over someone for a change. He would finally make it to Beacon. That is until the Headmaster of Beacon Academy Ozpin, wanted to personally interview him. He'd almost had a panic attack right then. Didn't most applications just get accepted through a computer terminal and that would be it. But a personal interview with the god damn headmaster. SHIT his mind echoed. Why hadn't he called the police already? Did he really want to look the defrauding criminal in the eyes before the handcuffs were placed on his hands? What kind of sick bastard was this Ozpin?

He got onto the Bullhead, and for a nice change of pace, only just managed not to vomit on the nearest occupants.

His Dad's words echoed in his mind. Son, all you need is confidence. Woman, love confidence. Actually scratch that, everyone does. Which is why son, I really think you ought to work on that. I mean, look at you. When I was your age….

Jaune shook his head. He had more pressing matters to attend to. As the Bullhead landed, he exited it and took comfort in the beautiful surroundings. He could hear grasshoppers clicking in the cold air, could see the deep shadows the trees cast in the cold light and the almost castle-like building standing tall as if it could touch the clear blue sky. Beacon was just as beautiful as he thought it would be.

It was not until a woman cleared her throat, that he realized he'd been standing there like an idiot gawping at the scenery. He decided to at least look the part of his forged transcripts, so he adopted a confident and composed persona. He was greeted by the sight of a woman with bright blonde hair with a very stern expression. He presumed this was Glynda Goodwitch. He had at least done his research on Beacon.

"Hey there, you must Ms Goodwitch. Ozpin mentioned you in his letter (he didn't). It's good to finally put a name to a face. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting."

Jaune then reached forward to shake her hand.

She shook his hand firm, yet surprisingly delicate. "It was no trouble. Thank you for attending, Mr Arc. I would also like to formally apologize on Headmaster Ozpin's behalf, for giving you such short notice." She said remaining neutral.

"It's fine, besides I've always wanted to see Beacon in person. I must say, I'm impressed so far. With all this scenery out front, you almost forget you're at a Grimm hunting academy." He said with absolute sincerity. Nobody was immune to flattery, no matter how serious she seemed.

"Agreed, Mr Arc. We all try our best here to make the school look presentable." She said, the faintest trace of a smile evident on her face. He blinked and it was gone just as quickly.

They walked on the stone path and drew closer to a fountain.

"I do apologize if this sounds rude, but I'm curious to know, so please forgive my bluntness. But what is it like working at Beacon? I've heard stories from former students, but I've never actually asked a Professor."

She paused for a moment considering this. She then stated, "While I would say some days it feels as if I'm cleaning up mess after mess. I do find it rewarding. I also feel as if it is my obligation to help students prepare for the dangers we face within Remnant. Why do you ask?" Her face as impassive as usual.

"That's really noble of you to do that. No real reason other than curiosity" he said, smiling. She seemed to be a very stern and practical person judging by her mannerisms. If she knew his transcripts were fake, why wait? She didn't look like the sort of person to deliver him to Ozpin only for them to put the cuffs on. Why not just do it now? Had he successfully committed fraud?

He followed Ms Goodwitch as she led him through marble doors and up the stairs toward Headmaster Ozpin's office.

"Professor Ozpin is just inside," she said sternly as she opened the door to his office. He entered a large room which possessed a circle-like window allowing for a spectacular view of Beacon. A man with gray hair and steely brown eyes looked toward him.

"Good Morning, Mr Arc." He had a sharp-looking black suit and sat behind an empty desk sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hello, headmaster," Jaune said as he walked over to the desk and put his hand out. Ozpin gripped his hand in a vice-like grip. And now he knew why he was headmaster. He certainly didn't look strong, but that vice-like grip was a real telling of otherwise.

"Thank you for attending this meeting. Please, have a seat". Jaune did so while headmaster Ozpin took another sip out of his mug. Now then Mr Arc, I'm sure someone such as yourself could have gone anywhere, why was it that you decided to choose Beacon?"

"Honestly, I just wanted a fresh start and this seemed like a good place to get it." He said sincerely, hoping to god they'd just accept him already before he said something to make them say otherwise.

"Indeed, Mr Arc. I've read your transcripts. Suffice to say, we could really use someone with your set of talents."

He paused as if taking a moment to consider Jaune.

"You've got real world experience and a gift for resolving conflicts. Based on recent developments, we could use the extra security. And I couldn't think of anyone more qualified. How would you feel about being a security operative at Beacon?" Ozpin reached into his desk and planted an employment form in front of him.

Jaune nearly threw up in his face right then. But tried his best to remain neutral. Perhaps he still hadn't recovered from his flight sickness. Security? For Beacon? He could hardly manage to defend himself let alone other people. All it would take is one fight with the schoolyard alpha and he'd been ousted as a fraud and on the nearest flight to a Grimm infested jail knowing his luck. But if he said no now, that'd look awfully suspicious.

Ozpin seeing his hesitation, said "I know this is a big decision and you can take as long as you'd like to in deciding the matter. Don't get me wrong, while you could just as easily become a student here, it would feel like a waste of such young potential. You're practically a hunter already."

He suddenly regretted forging transcripts. They were too good. They painted him as a hunter who had lost it all and still forged on anyway. Who helped out those in need never accepting anything more than the bare necessities. Curse his god damn bad luck.

"I'm honored that you would consider me for such a position. Could we, just to be clear, go over what my duties would entail?" He said calmly while his mind internally screamed for him to get out and run while he still could.

"You'd mostly be patrolling Beacon during the day to detect and prevent signs of intrusion. As well as ensuring the security and safety of students and the facility at all times. You would also be required to escort students during excursions and to provide personal protection. Personal protection is particularly important when we have to send our own to some of the more volatile kingdoms. But I digress, what do you say?"

He couldn't honestly say that he still wanted to be a student after the offer he'd just received without revealing his deception. Sure, Jaune Arc wanted to be the student. But not the man illustrated in the transcripts. That person was one who possessed skill and confidence. A person who would never settle for a student role. He couldn't become a student even if he wanted to. Not without a nice permanent vacation in prison.

"You make a good offer. I guess I accept it then" He said with confidence.

Underneath, however, despair welled within. I'm so screwed, he thought internally.


End file.
